The End
by Wrappedinplastiq
Summary: Vegeta dies and goes to hell, don't worry he wont be there long. ::: Goku taps wrappedinplastiq on the shoulder::: ok, ok, Goku is in it too. It is rated pg 13 for violence.
1. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned that were created by Akira Toriama. All other characters and events are mine. Any resemblance to characters and events depicted by anyone else is purely coincidental.   
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. This story takes place right after Vegeta decides to kill himself to save the earth from Majin Buu. I have not seen any episodes past that and know little about the end or the series so this might screw with the DBZ storyline just a little...well maybe a lot in future chapters. I am just not sure yet. Seeing as this is my first fanfic please give me some feed back. I would like to know if I should post more chapters without making a fool out of myself. There is nothing I hate more than a bad fic that goes on forever. (I like to finish reading once I start (-:) Thanks. Read on!  
  
  
  
Prologue: THE END  
  
  
"This is the end...."  
  
Vegeta stood there at the brink of annihilation. Every fiber of his body felt as though it was engulfed in hot flame. He was going to do it. He would sacrifice himself for the safety of others. How could he have changed so much?   
"You are finished Buu..." Vegeta smirked. "And so am I it seems." With that Vegeta closed his eyes and with a tremendous surge of energy vanished into a brilliant white light.   
  
Chapter 1: DEAD?  
  
  
All was black. Vegeta could hear himself breathing. Breathing...was he alive? He could feel the rise and fall of his chest...but no not alive, it wasn't air he was breathing. Mere illusion created by his mind, habit perhaps. Vegeta could feel the weight of his arms against his sides. His legs felt like lead. All was still dark.  
"What is this? Am I dead or not? Why do I still have a body?"  
Suddenly his eyes began to make out shapes, his eyesight was returning. Everything was hazy, a world of shadows. Slowly he began to see colors. It started getting lighter. He could see...himself! He was a small boy walking the corridors of the palace on his home-world Vegeta. He was walking next to his father. Kingly and proud his father looked, yet he could see a great pain in his eyes. "Father...no!" He watched as Freeza destroyed his father and annihilated his Home planet.  
His defeat on earth and the mercy he was shown, his first death at the hands of Freeza on Namek, how unlike this it was, and the battle with Cell all flashed before his eyes. He was watching his entire life go by. He was reliving every moment from his first waking memory. Suddenly another image appeared before him. "Bulma?" The blue haired woman had in her arms...his son. "You Better take care of them Kakarrot or I swear I will come back from the dead and rip you to pieces!" Vegeta felt his heart begin to ache.   
Everything began to fade into brightness. Blinding light. His arms and legs began to lose the weight that had only moments before felt like a great burden to the Saiyan Prince. He felt as though he was floating. "Could it be?" he thought "that I am spared an eternity in hell?"  
All of a sudden, a loud voice boomed in his ears. He clasped his hands around the sides of his head trying to muffle out the noise. "You have been judged," the voice bellowed. He still couldn't see anything in the brightness around him.  
At that moment he felt his entire body begin to fall. His arms and legs once again felt as though they were carrying an indescribable burden. All was dark again. He continued to fall.  
He landed with a thud. He could feel the fire in his body again. Horrific pain coursed through his limbs. He felt like the very blood, if the dead do indeed have blood, was boiling in his veins. His eyes snapped shut. It was so hot.   
"Am I in hell?"   
He forced his eyelids up. He could see. There was nothing there! The ground beneath his feet was cracked and scorched. Stained a blood red color. The sky also glowed with the same bloody crimson. Oddly it reminded the Prince of planet Vegeta.  
"Feels like I'm home again" he scoffed.   
Was he alone? The ground stretched for miles, what seemed like an eternity. There was absolutely nothing out there. He couldn't even see a boulder or a shrub. Just dirt.  
Suddenly he felt a massive tremor. The ground shook beneath him. Another tremor shook beneath his feet. Could they be footsteps?  
"Something's coming!"  
  
Chapter 2: HELL  
  
...Coming soon...  
  
What Evil awaits our proud prince in the depths of Hell? 


	2. Hell

Chapter 2:HELL  
  
  
The ground was shaking beneath Vegeta's feet. Every rumble brought the creature, whatever it was, closer to the prince.  
'I can't just sit here in anticipation. I must go and meet whatever beast it might be head on. And if it is a fight it wants, well then, the prince of all Saiyans never backs down from a fight, even if it is against a demon from hell,' thought Vegeta with a smirk. The idea of testing his strength against a hell demon quite pleased him.   
The fiery pain he had felt when he first landed in this place had slightly lessened. The prince started to levitate in the air preparing to fly to meet his foe.  
"What is going on here!" exclaimed the prince as he struggled to remain aloft. Then his entire body plummeted to the ground. The burning fire surged through him again. "AHHHHHHHHK!!" he screamed in pain. His weighted body would not move. He was helpless. "I don't understand...why can't I move?" The beast was getting closer.   
THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. His footsteps were getting louder.  
'What luck... am I to lie here helpless before my adversary? What a pitiful sight.' He thought dryly.  
"No, I am a prince! I will not be defeated by some ridiculous gravity and hot weather...I will not!" Vegeta struggled to get up. His limbs searing with throbbing pain felt like they would give out at any moment. With every fiber in his being, Vegeta forced himself to his feet.  
THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. The footsteps quickened in pace.  
Vegeta knew there was no way he could fight a battle if he couldn't even throw a punch. He had to think of something and fast." I refuse to just roll over and give up," He said. "There must be a way to..." His sentence was cut short when over the horizon a dark speck appeared. Even the mighty Saiyan could not yet make out what it was.   
The beast seemed to be shrouded in some sort of mist. Even as it moved closer to the helpless Vegeta, its identity remained a mystery. Whatever it was it was huge. It let out an angry cry when it saw the Saiyan.   
THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. It quickened its pace yet again.   
Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized what the mist that surrounded the creature was. "Smoke!" he exclaimed with surprise. The beast was burning. Every limb was engulfed in flames and thick black smoke billowed from it covering the beast in a shadowy darkness. He couldn't tell what manner of beast it was before it began its eternal burning but whatever it used to be now it was a charred black mass as big as a two-story building. It looked almost like one of those tasty lizards that they have on earth except with one difference. This thing had a sparkle in its big yellow eyes that told the prince it had intelligence. Or at least did have intelligence before it became a maddened mass of flame. It was so close now Vegeta could smell the eternal burning flesh. It made his eyes water and he felt as though the stench would make him vomit. The creature was upon him now. The prince still could not move a muscle. He just stood there waiting for his demise.   
'Well,' He thought, "if I am going to be crushed into a bloody pulp for all eternity at last I will go out on my feet."   
He waited for the inevitable with unmoving expression. His eyes locked with the monsters. The creature attacked Vegeta. It wrapped its burning talons around its helpless prey.  
"Saiyan?" The creature's raspy voice hissed at the prince.   
"So what if I am?" Vegeta was able to gasp. His body was being crushed by the monster's steel grip.  
The creature let out a howl and glared at Vegeta with murder in its eyes. "You are not the one I seek, but you will die!"It threw Vegeta to the ground. He felt his bones crack and shatter. The Saiyan skidded a few yards and lay still.   
Vegeta fought to stay conscious. In the fading world around him he could see the beast moving toward him again. His skin was burned from the monster's fiery hold. He could smell his own burnt flesh. The creature placed a smoldering foot upon the fallen prince. Vegeta began to feel more of his bones crack and break beneath the creature's weight. All was going dark.   
Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, in the growing blackness, Vegeta saw a flash of golden light. The creature was no longer crushing the Saiyan prince. It lay in a heap a few feet away. Vegeta recognized the golden figure in front of him.  
"Kakarrot?"  
  
  
Chapter 3: Goku?  
...Coming soon... 


End file.
